December's Love  Tom Riddle & Harry Potter
by Yanvi
Summary: It's December, 1 month after Lord Voldemort has been killed and the survival of Harry Potter. A shadow lured around the busy streets as he recalled the time when he spent with the one that he loved and cherished.  Yaoi, Tom Riddle x Harry, One shot


_December's love_

As it is December and my favourite song for the month is Gackt-dono's _Junigatsu__no__Love__Song__(December__'__s__Love__Song)_, which he has sung in four different language: Japanese, Chinese, Korean and English; therefore I am going to write four stories for four different pairs that I love! [I hope I will manage to produce all four before end of this month, =[]=/ ]

Enjoy!

Yours,

Vi

04/12/2011

p.s. this is inspired by Gackt-dono's song, so please listen to the English version of _Junigatsu__no__Love__Song__(__December__'__s__Love__Song__)_

p.s.s. Characters, as always, were from _Harry__Potter_ by Ms J K Rowling

p.s.s. For the Japanese version, I have delegated it to Yamato x Kakashi; Chinese version for Garuru x Giroro, Korean version is still unknown.

p.s.s.s. _Harry__Potter_was the second world that I was into fan fiction, and it was already 10 years ago. It's amazing to see how fast time passed by, and that it was also hilarious that I didn't produce any, well, I did one short one in Chinese previously, but that was it. So in some sense, this is my first fan fiction for _Harry__Potter_!

12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12

It's December. It was a typical cold winter night. The main two roads that interest Oxford Circus were packed with busy Christmas shoppers, tourists as well as pedestrians who were pushing their way down the stairs towards the tube station, as they were trying to head home as soon as possible.

Against the busy crowd, there was a shadow, sitting on the stone fence that was wrapped around the stairs that led to the entrance hall. He watched the lovers, the parents and children, as well as students passed by silently. He listened to the men who tried to pass on the free newspapers to the people who passed them by. He kept looking, trying to find the figure that he missed. But the fact was that, he knew truly that he would not able to find the one that was in his memories, that was in his dreams.

The owner of the figure did not even exist in this world, yet. If he has to find the exact man, he would have to at least wait for another 16 years.

_16 years… _

Even 16 years was a very long time, but the shadow somehow thought that he definitely needed that, as one month ago, he almost killed the man that he loved.

"_No__…"_ he corrected himself, _"__it__was__1__month__and__10__days__…"_

One month and ten days ago, he was alone, in Godric's Hollow. He was there because he needed to prevent a prophecy. His trusted Death Eaters were out to kill the other potential threat. He needed to eliminate the boys that were born last summer. In order to build up his own ideal world, he could sacrifice everything. Blood and killing were not something that would prevent him. Nothing could ever stop him. However, that was until that day.

He has lots of ideas and plans since he was in school, learning everything about magic. He wanted to dominate the whole world, where wizards and witches have to no longer scare of the muggles. One day, in his world, they would rule all four corners of the world, and the muggles would be their salves. They would no longer hide away as they, wizards, especially him, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, would be the upper class, as they bare the noblest blood in human kind.

Everything went well. At least from his memories, it was. But somehow, during all the fights, plans and killings, he felt that he loss something that was important and dearest to him. He did not understand why. He tried to look up his diaries. There were blank pages somehow peculiarly left in the diaries that he wrote. As the Dark Lord, as the most powerful wizard in the world, his pride and arrogance prevented him from asking his followers, though deep in his mind, he was carefully watching, like a deadly snake; as he would strike swiftly and deadly if he found out who has betrayed him and messed up his diaries.

But then, it was no need, as he did not even have a body now. He only has a soul to lure around the streets. He found the truth behind the emptiness inside his heart. He found his heart, if he has to describe his discovery more precisely. He has almost killed the one that was precious to him.

When his curse hit the baby inside the red haired woman's arms, he suddenly remembered everything. Every moment that he has cherished. He did not understand why he has forgotten all these, as he would not believe how fragile his memories were. When the curse bounded by, he did neither hide nor doge, as he saw the lightening bolt scar that was left on the baby's forehead. He remembered. Yes, he remembered like it only happened yesterday. Now he knew where the frustration and emptiness came from.

"_Harry… Potter… my dear Harry..."_

When his body was turning into ashes, somehow it didn't border him anymore, as he got all his memories back. He knew that one day, he would rise again. But now, his loneliness and sorrow somehow were destined. From what his memories shown him, it was meant to be. It was the tale that his lover has told him.

It was definitely a cold day. Even without a physical body, he could feel the coldness luring around his skin as well as flesh. It was depressing, as seems no one could see him at all. No one was going to hold his hands; no one was going to share the same blanket with him.

Recalling his memories was a painful business. But he forced himself to do it. It was the best way for him to kill his time and that he needed to plan his strategy well. He needed his lover back.

He met Harry when they were still in Hogwarts. After years of mind games and fighting, somehow, eccentrically, they fell in love with each other. It was not until years after the day they first met, when both of them working in the Ministry of Magic, Harry revealed his own secrets.

The man that he loved was not belonged to the world that they were. He was a man from the future who meant to kill him. But as a kind-hearted person, Harry did not kill him in the first instance, when he was still powerless. According by his love, when he realised that he, Tom Riddle, was not the Lord Volemort that he knew, he somehow gave up his assignment.

All he could remember was that he embraced the man tightly as he promised that he would still working towards his goal, but he would do things in a more respectable way, as he wanted to keep the man in his arms with him.

But somehow, when Harry was killed in one accident, all these memories were loss, as if they were written by chalk, which could be brush off easily. He could not remember anything about the man with green eyes. Seems no one has. It was the time when everything turned out wrongly, he guessed.

Before sitting at the fence by this busy circus, he actually visited the man, well, now baby boy in Privet Drive, in his muggle aunt's house. Even no one could see him, but he guessed from the watery green eyes, the boy could. He gently and lovely patted the boy's head when he paid the visit to his current residence. He was certain that the boy could hear him, as he was curious, looking for the source of sound when he whispered to him.

"Harry… my love… remember me, one day, hold on to all that we had and love me again… I'll be waiting for you…"

He bet down and kissed the soft cheeks, _"__Smile__for__me,__love.__"_

He could not wait to hear the man called him _'__Voldy__'_, or even just plainly old _'__Tom__'_. Anything would be good for him as he was not sure whether he could survive the loneliness, as seems it would definitely tear him apart.

He would not let the history repeat itself again. He, Lord Voldemort, would plan something great that he could recall the memories inside his lover's brain and also which he could fulfil his wish – to dominate the world.

"I am waiting for you, Harry. Merry December."

Fin

[Just in case you, my dear readers did not get the plot. I was thinking of Harry, at his last battle, managed to kill Voldemort, but somehow, he was drawn into the flow of time and went back to the days when Voldemort was still in Hogwarts. They felt in love and in one accident, Harry died, which in some sense, was done by the work of fate and destiny. Therefore, Tom forgot everything about Harry and was like what happened in the book, he killed the Potters and when he left the mark on Harry's forehead, he regained his memories and wished that Harry could remember him again.

I hope you like it!

Vi]


End file.
